staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 października 1988
TP1 7.00 TTR. Fizyka (sem. III): Drgania mechaniczne 7.30 TTR. Biologia (sem. III): Oddychanie organizmów 8.00 Tydzień na działce 8.20 Studio sport: 3x30x130 - program rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino najmłodszych: ,,Baśń o przepięknej Ajsule" - film prod. radz. 10.10 Dla młodych widzów: Wokół ,,Gryfiady" 10.30 Dt - wiadomości 10.40 Stare, nowe, najnowsze 11.20 Bellona - wojskowy magazyn publicystyczny 11.50 Tel. koncert życzeń dla honorowych krwiodawców 12.20 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: ,,Zapomniana wyspa" - film dok. prod. franc. 12.55 Do trzech razy sztuka - teleturniej 13.25 Najlepsze polskie komedie: ,,Nie ma mocnych" 15.05 Tel. Teatr Prozy. Stefan Żeromski: ,,Przedwiośnie" 17.00 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Portrety: Jacek Stwora 18.30 Butik 19.00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 19.20 Dobranoc: Bolek i Lolek w Europie 19.30 Dziennik tv 20.00 Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20.05 ,,Sklep z modelkami" - film fab. prod. USA 21.40 Tel. turniej tańca towarzyskiego 22.25 Tydzień w polityce 22.35 Tel. przegląd sportowy 22.55 Dt - wiadomości 23.05 Anegdoty teatralne Igora Śmiałowskiego 23.10 Kino sensacji: ,,Kto widział jej śmierć" - film fab. prod. wł.-RFN TP2 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 Małe kino: ,,Brzemię gór" - film dok. 15.35 5-10-15 - pr. dla dzieci i młodzieży 17.00 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 17.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18.00 Rozmaitości 18.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 19.30 Alfa i Omega: Łańcuch życia 20.00 XXIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Oratoryjno-Kantatowy ,,Vratislavia Cantans": Msza flamenco 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Wielkie filmy małego ekranu: ,,Piotr Wielki" (1) - serial prod. USA 22.30 Wieczorne wiadomości Program 1 (ZSRR) 4.30 120 minut - program inf.-muz. 6.35 "Tylko tam" film popularno-naukowy 6.55 Gra wilonczelista K. Rodin 7.20 "Dlaczego i po co" - dla dzieci 7.50 "Tarapaty, czyli rodzinna codzienność święta" - film dok. 8.20 "Glosy instrumentów ludowych" 9.00 Przebudowa i kultura - "Związek działaczy teatralnych RFSRR. Spotkanie po roku 10.00 Koncert piosenki radzieckiej 10.25 "W krajach socjalizmu" - mag. tv 10.55 "Dla wszystkich i dla każdego" - mag. tv 11.30 "W świecie zwierząt" 12.40 "Postacie" - program o I Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Prasy Młodzieżowej 13.25 Sprawy międzynarodowe 14.25 "Atak" - film fab. 15.55 Pilka nożna - mistrzostwa ZSRR: "Spartak" - "Dynamo" (Kijów) 17.50 "Pól żartem, pół serio" - program satyryczny 18.20 Koncert muzyki ludowej 19.00 Dziennik "Wriemia" 19.40 Reflektor Przebudowy 19.50 Program o I Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Odessie 21.30 "Przed i po północy" 23.00 "Wyścig po linii pionowej" - film tv - odc. III 0.07 Wiadomości 0.12 Telewizyjna znajomość - IIja Glazunow BBC1 8.20 Saturday Starts Here 12.12 Weather 12.15 Grandstand 17.00 News 17.15 The Flying Doctors 18.00 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.45 'Allo 'Allo! 19.10 Bob's Full House 19.45 The Russ Abbot Show 20.15 All Creatures Great and Small 21.05 News and Sport 21.20 The Poseidon Adventure 23.15 The Odd Couple 23.40 Endless Night 1.15 Weather BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 12.15 Open University 14.05 Network East 14.45 Saturday Cinema: Return of the Gunfighter 16.20 The Sky at Night 16.40 International Snooker 18.50 NewsView 19.30 Dancemakers 20.15 Rhythms of the World 21.05 International Snooker 22.00 The Secret Life of Sergei Eisenstein 22.55 The Film Club 0.05 International Snooker ITV Anglia 5.00 ITN Morning News 6.00 TV-am 9.25 Motormouth 11.30 America's Top 10 12.00 The Man From U.N.C.L.E. 13.00 ITN News 13.05 Anglia News and Weather followed by Saint & Greavsie 13.35 Wrestling 14.15 Darts 16.15 The Return of the Antelope 16.45 Results Service 17.00 ITN News 17.15 Anglia News, Sport and Weather 17.25 Disney Cartoons 17.45 New Faces of '88 18.45 Blind Date 19.30 Beadle's About 20.00 Murder, She Wrote 20.55 ITN News and Sport followed by Weather Forecast Summary 21.15 Bust 22.15 Movie Premiere: Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment 23.55 Darts 1.00 The Hit Man And Her followed by ITN News Headlines 2.00 (GMT) Night Network followed by ITN News Headlines 3.00 American College Football: Colorado v Oklahoma followed by ITN News Headlines 4.00 The Hit Man And Her Channel 4 9.30 How Does Your Garden Grow? 10.00 4 What It's Worth 10.30 The Story of Alexander Graham Bell 12.20 Le Reve de Pygmalion 12.25 Empress Wu 12.55 Bataan 15.05 Channel 4 Racing 17.05 Brookside 18.00 Right to Reply 18.30 City of Islam 19.00 News Summary and Weather 19.05 Hollywood 20.05 Game, Set & Match 21.05 Allegro: Vladimir Ashkenazy - The Vital Juices are Russian 22.05 The Secret Policeman's Ball 23.50 Baseball 1.50 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Anglia z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1988 roku